


Aftermath

by TiredTM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Canon, ignores Epilogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTM/pseuds/TiredTM
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their eighth year.Nothing is the same.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue how long this will be, or where this is going.  
> Guess we'll find out.

The Battle of Hogwarts was over. Funerals had been attended, and rebuilding the Wizarding World began. All was beginning to go well, despite still-healing wounds and grief that would never truly leave the people of the Wizarding World.

Despite all that needed to be done, Harry was at a loss of what to do.  
No, he wasn’t confused about what to do right now. Rebuilding was, however, a relatively mindless task, and Harry’s mind tended to wander. He thought about his previous goal of being an Auror, and how… unappealing it seemed after spending the last year or so running and fighting for his life and the lives of others. After some further introspection, he decided that he was also uninterested in being in a relationship again.  
So…  
What to do now?

\--Timeskip--

Harry stared out of the window, feeling the train shake while traveling on the tracks.   
“You excited to be going back?” Hermione asked, pulling Harry out of his reverie.  
“I guess. It won’t be the same, though. Too much time, and too many memories.” Harry replied, turning to look at Hermione and Ron.  
“I agree. S’gonna be weird going back, after the Battle.” Ron interjected, mouth full of food.  
“Ugh. Chew your food first, Ronald. And yes, I think so too. We aren’t the same people anymore. I’m concerned about the bad memories of the battle affecting us… It won’t be pleasant.”  
While Hermione continued to speak, Harry returned to looking out the window. It really would never be the same. Could it even still be a place to call home? What would taking classes on a former battleground feel like?   
As Harry changed into his Hogwarts robes, he had only one thought in mind.  
 _Well, I guess I’ll find out._


End file.
